faerun_wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Locke
Appearance and Personality Locke is a Kenku, a humanoid, flightless bird, afflicted with an ancient curse, subjecting them to an eternity of only being able to speak in mimicry. This mimicry however has come in very handy several times for Locke and its companions. Locke has jet-black feathers, black scaled limbs, a sharp pointed beak like that of a raven and large, dark-red eyes on the sides of its head. Locke has been described as twisted and evil, and while it is true that the Kenku delights in inflicting pain, suffering and death upon anyone it happens to meet, the blame is not entirely with it. Raised as the slave and assassin for the evil druid Thanatos, Locke was simply never taught a better way. Locke, through threats by its master and an astounding lack of basic knowledge of life, believes in the reincarnation of all people (except the Kenku) and does not therefore look upon other people's death as the end for them. So, if Locke kills you, it will look forward to doing it again. Backstory Locke was hatched into the service of the evil, Tiefling druid known as Thanatos. The druid acquired Locke as an egg after the death of Locke's mother, Whisper, a Kenku smuggler. From the moment the bird was hatched Locke was treated brutally, taught to serve and obey Thanatos, lest it be subjected to excruciating pain. As the Kenku got older, Locke was sent on many assignments, most often to dispose of those Thanatos deemed his enemies. Thanatos had very little interest in teaching Locke in the druidic arts, though he would sometimes polymorph his servant into a small rodent, thus allowing the Kenku to more easily infiltrate certain places. Locke however, listened to his master's every word, absorbing knowledge that it would one day be powerful enough to put to use. Locke felt no resentment to Thanatos for the harsh treatment it had to endure, as the bird knew no other life. Eventually however, Locke grew tired of being a druid's puppet, desiring freedom. Thanatos, convinced that Locke would forever serve him, and oblivious to his servant's growing power, could not have predicted what Locke did next. Using the expert forgery skills of the Kenku race, Locke framed his master for the murder of a human traveller who was crossing Boareskyr Bridge when Locke stepped up behind him and, using its assassin training, sliced the man's throat. Locke dumped the body in its master’s house along with the forged evidence and mimicked the sound of a woman screaming until the Paladins of Elturgard arrived. Locke, fading into the shadows, allowed Thanatos to be arrested and thrown in prison, while the bird watched on, knowing that it was free. It was at this moment that Locke acquired both freedom and a name. For with Thanatos, it was known only as "Bird" or other, less friendly terms. Kenku, having no voices of their own, take their own names from mimicing sounds that are important or familiar to them. Locke's name is the sound of Thanatos' cell clicking shut; the end of the Kenku's servitude. Weapon Collection Locke has an extensive collection of weapons that it uses either to end the lives of its victims or for...other activities. The current collection is listed herein. * Scimitar (also a druidic focus) * Magical shield * Shortsword * Cutlass * Spiked nunchucks *Javelin *Bone club *Adamantine shortsword *Daggers *Hand crossbow *Mace *Hatchet *Orcish sword *Glaive *War pick *Rapier *Trident *Cat of nine tails *Etherium Spikes *Etherium Garrotte *Sythe of Eternal Exsanguination Category:The Wildcards